Abyssal One
Definition An Awakened Being, formerly a No. 1 Claymore. History There are three known cases of No. 1 Claymores awakening. They are called "Abyssal Ones" (深淵の者, Shin'en no Mono, literally "Persons of the Abyss"). Each Abyssal One settled in one of the five regions of the island—west (Lautrec), north (Alphonse) and south (Mucha). The east (Sutare) is under the control of the Organization. The central region of Toulouse appears neutral. For an unnamed length of time, a peaceful status quo existed between the entities. Then Isley, the Abyssal One of the North, began to raise an army of Awakened Beings and expand into the others' realms. File:Isley.jpg|Isley of the Northern Lands File:Luciela_and_Isley.jpg|Luciela of the Southern Lands File:Abyssal.jpg|Riful of the Western Lands List of Abyssal Ones Riful of the West Main Article : Riful *'First Appearance:' manga Scene 42, anime Scene 15. *'Former Rank': #1 * Type: Offensive (listed as, kougekikata - 攻撃型 - offensive type, in the Claymore databooks) *'Status:' Deceased *'Anime voice:' Nana Mizuki The Japanese transliteraton ("Rifuru") possibly means "Riffle," corresponding to her awakened form. Was the Claymore No. 1 of the first generation of female Claymores. She was the youngest Claymore to awaken. The whimsical and cheerful young girl is actually completely amoral with a disregard for anyone other than her goals. She lives in the west (Lautrec) together with her consort Dauf. In her struggle against Isley, Riful tries creating an army of Awakened Beings. She captures on a regular basis Claymores, who she tortures and awakens if possible. By the time she meets Jean's Awakened Being Hunting Party, Riful already killed 30 Claymores. Clare and Galatea get Riful's attention as possible "recruits," but she decides to wait for them to become stronger before turning them into her awakened allies. She also warns that Isley will not be as gentle as she was when she defeated them (manga Scene 40). Riful has said that the only way to beat Isley is to join her. In her transformed state, she becomes jet-black and can disassemble her body into thin strips. She uses this ability to avoid sword blows or attack her foes. In the new arc, Riful attempted to recruit Audrey and Rachel, among others. She states that she is looking for Claymores who are skilled at sensing and manipulating yoma energy. She needs them for "something interesting" that she found, believing it can even out the balance of power between herself and the Isley-Priscilla alliance. It was also she who realized that there was something amiss about the story of Isley defeating Priscilla, for she noted that Priscilla was much stronger than Isley, her, or Dauf. This was one of the few times where she showed real anger. Currently Riful has captured Renee after left Raki and Priscilla in Doga village. She wants Renee to assist in awakening both the partially merged Rafaela and Luciela, and will let her go once the deed is done. After Isley's death, the Organization sent Alicia & Beth as well as a dozen Abyss Feeder to finish her off. Though she survived the resulting battle, Priscilla attacked and presumably killed Riful. When Dauf, infected by the Destroyers' rods, attacked Priscilla, Riful's body (which was missing the midsection and below) was shown to be tossed aside by Dauf (Helen commenting that it was a corpse). Isley of the North Main Article: Isley *'First Appearance:' Volume 10 (Manga), Episode 19 (Anime) *'Former Rank:' No. 1 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Dead *'Anime voice:' Kouji Yusa Isley (イースレイ, "Īsurei") is male Claymore No. 1 of the first generation. His nickname "White Silver King" derives from his long silver hair. As an Awakened Being, he took control of the north, but later gave it up in favor of the south. He is the general of Priscilla. Despite being an Awakened being for more than 78 generations, Isley still remembers almost everything he ever learned about swordsmanship. Priscilla Most people believe that Isley defeated Priscilla when she went on a rampage in the North and made her his lover. However, this was later proven untrue—Isley had half his torso destroyed by Priscilla, who regenerates from injuries almost instantly. For unknown reasons, Priscilla suddenly reverted back to her human form in the midst of battle. Realizing that her awakening had caused her mind to regress, Isley responded by returning to his human form as well, and swore allegiance to Priscilla. His exact motivations remain unknown. Northern Campaign Isley amassed an army of Awakened Beings, raising a total of 31 soldiers, including the former No. 2 Rigardo. In response, the Organization dispatched 24 Claymores to delay what they feared was an attempt at expansion. After defeating all 24 Claymores, Isley then split his troops, sending half against the Claymore headquarters and the remainder against Abyssal One Riful. With the Claymores #1 through 3 and Riful thus occupied, Isley moved against Luciela of the South, defeating her. It is later revealed that his intentions were twofold; by killing Luciela, Isley eliminated the possibility of a team-up between her and Riful, which would have been the only possible way to defeat Priscilla. This effectively made Isley and Priscilla the single most powerful faction. Conquering Luciela's lands also ensured that Isley fulfilled his promise to Priscilla, namely to take her to the South to find her parents. During the Northern campaign, Isley found Raki and took him in. Later, Isley agrees to become Raki's teacher and begins to instruct him in swordsmanship, commenting that Raki reminds him a lot of how he was in his own youth. Isley now resides in his newly conquered territory of the south with Priscilla. While he has pledged his life to the more powerful Priscilla, he is far more intelligent and experienced than she is and often seems to be the dominant and active member of their partnership. Mucha In Scene 86, Helen and Deneve detects massive yoki from an unnamed town in Mucha. Dietrich warns them to leave, citing the presence of "Demons." The warning is ignored, as Helen and Deneve assume Dietrich means Isley. Helen and Deneve decide to find him in town, hoping to catch a glance of him for a thrill. But he sees through their disguise and attacks. Helen and Deneve fight for their lives. During the ensuing battle, the actual "Demons" appears—Abyss Feeders. Ironically, the Feeders are made from the remains of 11 Awakened Beings Isley sent to attack the Organization. The Feeders attack Helen, Deneve and Isley. Dietrich intervenes, telling Helen and Deneve to keep still, as the Feeders detect motion. The three escape, while the Feeders destroy Isley. Isley hacks apart the Feeders, but they quickly regenerate and adapt to his tactics. But he cannot regenerate fast enough. Eventually three of his legs are destroyed and his body collapses to the ground where he is eaten alive. He spends his last moments reminiscing about his time with Raki and Priscilla and wishes his life with his pseudo family could of continued just a bit longer. When in his awakened form, he resembles a huge, sleek, black centaur. His greatest assets are his arms, which can morph into any form necessary to better help him defeat his opponents. He has thus far been seen using his arms in the form of a lance, bow, shield, claw, axe and a massive broadsword similar to those used by Claymores. When using his arm as a bow, he can simultaneously fire a small barrage of organic arrows, each of which can change their trajectories to home in on their targets. Despite his massive bulk (nearly 10 metres tall), Isley's movement speed is even greater than Rigardo's, as Rigardo himself noted in ES 3. Luciela of the South Main Article: Luciela *'First Appearance:' Volume 11 *'Former Rank:' #1 *'Type:' Offensive (listed as, kougekikata - 攻撃型 - offensive type, in the Claymore databooks) *'Status: Awakened / Merged With Rafaela' Luciela was Rafaela's older sister and the Abyssal One of the South. She was originally the top-ranked Claymore in Class 76, but she became an Awakened One after a failed "Soul Link" experiment conducted by the Organization, which also wounded her sister Rafaela. Her awakening was disastrous and drove the Organization to the brink of ruin, as it took place in the Organization's headquarters. Luciela dueled with fellow Abyssal One Isley following his incursion into her territory. Ultimately she was defeated, retreating after nearly exhausting her Yoki. She was so injured after the battle that she had to revert back to her human form, and was later found by Rafaela. Wanting to finish off Isley, she embraced her sister, and pleaded for her to Awaken and align with her. But Rafaela broke her weakened sister's back, killing the latter, yet pouring her own yoki into her sister at the same time. As a result, Luciela was merged with Rafaela and the merged being ultimately became The Destroyer. In her transformed state, she is a large humanoid with feline hindlegs. Her head resembles that of a cat and has two gaping jaws, one atop the other. In battle, Luciela uses her foreclaws and the two long, muscular tails extending from her hindquarters. Her tails sport multiple fanged mouths along their length, and Luciela can manifest similar mouths anywhere upon her person. Possible Abyssal Ones Alicia *'First Appearance:' Chapter 62(Manga),Episode 11 Anime(Mentioned Only) *'Former Rank' #1 * Type: Special (listed as, tokushukata - 特殊型 - special type, in the "Claymore Databooks") *'Status:' Deceased Alicia is the No. 1 of Clare's and Clarice's generation and, along with her twin sister, Beth, is the successful product of the "Soul Link" experiment, an attempt by the Organization to produce a controllable awakened being. As such, Alicia could technically be considered an Abyssal One, albeit one who could revert back to her Claymore form with the assistance of Beth. Category:Species